Problem: Rewrite ${(7^{-12})^{-6}}$ in the form ${7^n}$.
Solution: ${ (7^{-12})^{-6} = 7^{(-12)(-6)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (7^{-12})^{-6}} = 7^{72}} $